When The Past Returns To Haunt You
by swissgirl
Summary: There is a war between heaven and hell. Raven is right in the middle of it, but when she is warned that the war is near. People from her past return
1. Chapter 1

summary:There is a war between heaven and hell. Raven is right in the middle of it, but when she is warned that the war is near. People from her past return, and she has to choose between the death of the people she hold dear to or the death of herself. Yes i know i suck at summaries. Robin/raven pairing

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters from teen titans.

WHEN THE PAST RETURNS TO HAUNT YOU

At the titans tower Raven is in the living room meditating while the others are doing their regular routine, but as for raven is in mind called Nevermore. A memory plays in her mind. The one she wished she could run away from, of when she was five.

_~flashback~_

Raven was just going home, from the park when she saw the whole thing in front of the castle. Her mother Arella and her father Trigon´s guards were killing each other and that's when she saw her parents fighting.

Trigon:(angry) Arella where is my daughter? You know you can´t hide her from me forever!

Trigon grips on his sword while with the other hand he slaps Arella across the face as she still keeps her head held high.

Arella: I will not tell you where she is. I will not let you use her for your dirty work!

Trigon´s anger rose even more as he points hos sword directly at her stomach, While Arella spoke once more.

Arella: Kill me. Go right ahead. I fear you no longer, so no matter what you do. I will not tell you where she has gone.

Trigon: (smiles) Well then. I guess I shall meet you on the other side when my time comes. Good bye, my love.

Raven watched as her so called father stab Arella in the stomach straight through and she falls to the ground. Trigon walks away leaving her there to die, and so Raven decides to run to her mother. When Raven got there, Arella was looking right at her and so Raven kneels down and holds her hand with tears going down her cheeks like a waterfall. Arella takes a deep painful breath to say her final words.

Arella: Happy b-birth-day. Rae, Rae.

She closes her eyes letting the darkness sink in and take her. While Raven lays Arella´s cold, pale hand down.

_~end~of~flashback~_

Raven had her eyes wide open as she screamed, breaking a few thing and also causing the rest of the titans to come straight into the common room. Robin is the first to talk, Seeing just get up from the ground and sensing a few things through their bond.

Robin: Hey, Rae. We heard you scream. You alright?

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry its short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked it. If you have any opinions then feel free to tell me cuz i would really love to know, since this is the first time i am putting my stories up for others to read and REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. i"m sorry it took so long to update.

Here goes chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own any character from teen titans.

Instead of answering him. She just pushed past the group and went towards the roof to get some fresh air. The others just stood there and watched in worry. Well except for one.

Beast Boy: (annoyed) What the hell is wrong with her? She just walked out.

Robin stares at the door that Raven just went through wondering what frightened her so much then glares at Beast Boy for his comment.

Robin: just let it be.

Robin walks out the same door Raven did. Planning on finding out on whats wrong with her while Beast Boy notices that Cyborg and Starfire are giving him an angry stare.

Beast Boy: (confused) What did I do?

Cyborg: Well nice going Beast Boy. Man you really know how to lighten the mood. (sarcastic)

Both Starfire and Cyborg leave the common room and Beast Boy decided to play on the play station.

_**Meanwhile ****on~the~Roof**_

Raven is sitting on the ledge, happy to be alone from her memories. What she didn't seem to realize was that Robin was watching from the shadows.

Raven: (talks to herself) I hate my life! I;m the one who should be dead. Not her. All she was trying to do was protect me from you! But you killed her in front of me! A 5 year old girl witnessing her own father killing her mother! I could have done something, I could have stopped you. I had control of my powers then to do it! (calms down) just like I had the power to heal her. (starts to break down) I-I could have saved her. I-I could have done something.

While Raven is now crying with her head in her hands, Robin begins to feel bad for her and understands since his parents died when he was young. He decides to make his presence known. So he walks up to her and puts a hand on his shoulder as he sits down beside her.

Robin: (looks at Raven) Its not your fault, you know.

Raven lifts her head up and looks at Robin as her face is soaked from tears while new ones form.

Raven: Now you saying that. You must have heard me talking to myself.

Robin Yeah I heard you talking. (pauses) Wanna tell me what happened in the common room? Why you seemed so frightened and don't bother lying 'cause I felt it through the bond that you and I share.

Raven: what did you feel through the bond?

Robin took his hand off her shoulder and wipes her remaining tears away and with his other hand, he grabbed hers slightly tightening his grip.

Robin: Fear, hate, guilt, sadness. (still looking at her) I may have seen something too. Why were you feeling that?(pause) what were u so afraid of?

Raven: (ignores his questions) what do you mean you may have seen something? What did you see?

Robin: (trying to think back to what he saw) well I saw a man stabbing a woman and...a little girl...watching the whole thing. After the man left. The little girl got to the woman. I think the woman told her "happy birthday."with what seemed to be a nickname 'little Rae.' (as soon as he said the nickname. Realization hit him) wait a minute. Rae is short for.-

Raven (cuts in with a sigh) My full name is Rachelle Raven Roth. The two people that you saw were my parents; Trigon and Arella. (pause) The little girl was...me. My mother always called me little Rae.

All she was trying to do was protect me.

Robin notices her fresh tears so he pulls her into a hug and hold her close. At first, Raven stiffens but after she begins to relax in his embrace and hugs back. They stay like that for a few minutes until Robin has a question.

Robin: wait a minute. If this happened to you when you were little. Then why are having flashbacks of it now? (looks at Raven)

Raven: Well all I was doing was meditating when out the blue that exact memory just played before me eye. Like I had no control of what was happening and it felt like I was being warned of something was coming.

Robin: do you know what it was warning you about? (looks to the sky)

when Robin looks back towards her. He notices the fear in her eyes.

Robin: You okay, Rae?

Raven: (looks towards the ocean) what's the date today?

Read and review... Please. :)


End file.
